peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
TEAM NORMALBOOTS! - Guns of Icarus - Ft. ProJared + The Completionist
Normal Boots take on Best Friends Play and Team Four Star in Guns of Icarus. Synopsis Normal Boots vs Super Best Friends Play and Team Four Star. PBG, Jirard and Jared will play. Satch was going to play, but have to have Austin instead. Jared is helping by standing in front of Jared while he is piloting! There are buildings everywhere, so PBG is worried about hitting them. Some developers are playing with them also. They take heavy damage and need healing, so PBG plays defensively. The go straight into enemy fire. They start sinking as their balloon has been damaged. PBG aims to go to Jon's ship. PBG can't turn but they aim for their first kill. They burn and destroy another ship, before an enemy comes up from behind. Their blimp starts to go down, and PBG thinks they might die as he tries to get away. Another ship sinks quickly. They target another ship. Both ships burn each other, and are both taken out together! The score is 6-6 in a first to 7 match! They don't want to be the ones that cost the match, as they are in a weakened state. Their team loses in a close match. "* Intermission time* " "This is when PBG figured out he forgot to record most of the second match..." "But it's Okay because Jared saved the day!" "So enjoy some footage from Jared's perspective!" Jared demands everyone to get to their stations. PBG doesn't want to, so Jared says that it is OK, before changing his mind. An enemy approaches. PBG asks what happens if he gets shot. Jared replies that he will get another crew! Austin is struggling to climb a ladder. They destroy an enemy with ease. They get targeted by an enemy on their right, so they turn to it and shoot it down. Another enemy goes down. The group searches for another ship. They destroy a ship as they sing. They battle with Gnash. Gnash drops out of the sky, while Team Normal Boots is still undamaged. Gnash gets too low and starts to get away. PBG forgets that he can put fire out. Suddenly, an engine goes down, and PBG heads to repair it. Suddenly, they get shot at. Jared decides to ram the enemy. It is hard for Jared to control with just one engine. Everything starts to go wrong. Jared gets stuck, and they get destroyed. Their opponents have caught up. "Thank you for understanding, now the remainder of the gameplay will be PBG's point of view!" PBG shoots at several enemy ships. They only need one more kill to win. It takes a long time to shoot their enemy down, and Jared gets rammed. The enemy flees. PBG wants to shoot at the spire instead. The enemy is running out of places to run. They have to go down eventually! They are rebuilding like crazy. PBG can't believe the enemy isn't dead. Suddenly, the ship starts taking hull damage, and Normal Boots win 7-4. Jared tells his team to look at their team ships to not shoot at them. Jirard will shoot at them anyway! They shoot at Gnash again, and they die quickly. PBG gets another quick kill for an early 2-0 lead. PBG changes guns as they take massive damage. The blimp gets shot, so PBG fixes it. Jirard falls off the edge! They are killed. They switch between the two enemy ships. The spire is down, so PBG takes revenge on Gnash. The next enemy is super low. Jon and Continue are helping them take this ship out. Zaboatsu keeps on hiding in the clouds. They have all their enemies surrounding them. They take out an enemy just before they die. They decide to go together with their teammates. They start running into a 2 v 1, and one of their enemies are in trouble. They take out the spire and win the game 7-5. Normal Boots won overall 2 matches to 1. Category:One-offs Category:Videos